Being Drunk Isn't Always Bad
by Mollytigerc
Summary: Vicki is hurt after what happened in Henry's apartment. She doesn't know what to do, so she turns to alcohol. What happens when the final decision of what to happen comes to her?


Being Drunk Isn't Always Bad

Vicki went home after the night at Henry's condo, and she went to bed immediately.

Through out the night she dreamt of what happened at Henry's. She remembered the look on his face when she said she didn't want to go to Vancouver with him, and she remembered the look on Mike's face as he was leaving.

Could she really live with all of this torment? She had two great guys who liked her and possibly even loved her for who she was. They didn't care if she was hardheaded and liked to be the one that always turned out on top, or whether it was in her career or caused her physical trouble.

One has moved on, or at least most of the way. Another girl has already displayed her liking for him which has honestly made Vicki extremely jealous. The other wanted to be as close as possible displaying any kind of act of passion. She knew he loved her enough to respect her wishes and wouldn't force himself on her. When the world came to a crashing halt with the death of her best friend or ex-lover he had stopped it.

She couldn't choose, and it tore at her. She didn't want to commit to either. She would just end up like her mother if that were the case. They would get sick of her, and just go off with some stupid girl that was either easier to deal with or way younger than she was. In the back of her mind, she knew that neither of them would never do that, but she could never stop without considering the fact.

Vicki woke up, more confused then she was the night before. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing. Actually she knew she was doing the wrong thing, but the right thing was distant and unattainable or at least it felt that way.

Vicki got up. She went into the kitchen, hoping to find something worth eating. She looked through her fridge and it was virtually empty with the exception of a few containers. She looked into the freezer hoping for better luck, but again turned up empty handed.

Vicki sighed, and looked through the cupboards. She saw junk food, and she hastily grabbed a bag of chips. She opened it and ate. She wandered into the living room it was same old room that just stared right back at her.

Vicki heard the door knob open, and in walked Coreen. The one friend she did truly have. She would help her, and Vicki cared for her. Coreen was like a younger sister or a good friend that you have known for a long time. She was there for Vicki and always tried to give her advice whether or not Vicki would accept it.

"Hey Coreen."

"Hi Vicki, what is first from the case load?" Vicki looked over to her desk that was just a few rooms away. There were a few cases she was working on that she knew she would need to work on and solve, but Coreen has been through enough for now.

"Coreen, why don't you go back home and relax. Yesterday was a very hard day. I think you should at least get a day off." Coreen frowned. She wasn't used to Vicki giving many days off. She assumed that Vicki had a lot to think about about and would probably rather it if Coreen were gone. As she looked over Vicki, she noticed she didn't sleep well. Mike and Henry sure put her through a lot last night.

"Sure Vicki." Coreen walked out of the room she just entered. She was worried about Vicki, but she wasn't sure how to help her. She guessed space would be the best way.

When Coreen left, Vicki decided the best thing to do was to get out of the apartment. She didn't want to continue to think about Henry and Mike. She wanted to forget everything that has happened even if she knew she never could.

Vicki walked down the street. It was a very sunny day. The clouds were a nice fluffy white, and the sky was a crystal clear blue. It was a little windy, but not too much wind that it was cold.

Vicki continued to walk down the street; she saw a nice place to eat and stopped. She went to get something good to eat. She ordered a good sized sandwich then left the shop and looked at the passing shops. But every shop she passed would make her start to make her think about Henry or Mike; shops that didn't even relate to either of them would suddenly start to relate to them and breathe their essence.

She finally stopped again in front of a store walked in, and went though the walls and walls of alcohol. It would be good if all of this could just stop. It would be nice to have a nice relaxing end to the day. Vicki started to place a few bottles of alcohol in her shopping cart. She continued until the seat of the cart was full.

She looked at all the bottles amazed she picked so many, but shrugged it off and decided that she could save some for later on in the month.

She went to the cashier and he rang up the many bottles. The man looked a little surprised at all the booze she was buying, but shrugged it off. She was a customer, and he just needed to do his job. The man wrapped the bottles up for Vicki so they wouldn't break, and Vicki took them all and started to head home after paying for them.

She got home pretty soon. The clock read shortly after three. She must have been walking for a while it had to be only eleven when she left her apartment.

Vicki shrugged it off, not wanting to bring back any more memories then she had already brought up.

Vicki opened one of the bottles she had bought, not really caring about the label. She opened the rest of the bags and placed them on her kitchen counter. She looked at the bottles still marveling that she bought so many.

Vicki walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She got lost in some mindless program that would keep her mind off of what she should really be dealing with instead of drinking it away.

Slowly the hours melted together; as did the bottles of alcohol she drank. She could tell it was getting late. She went over to the window that was right in front of her desk; barely making it to her desk with proper coordination. She found the seat after several long minutes of fumbling. Knowing that once she was in the seat she was safe, and was to most likely not to fall while standing up.

While drinking another bottle of alcohol she watched the sun set. It looked so beautiful. The light pink, purple, and orange that were in the sky. It was so perfect. She took another sip while admiring the beautiful sky. Nothing could be greater. She was on a great buzz and she was watching the sky turn into amazing colors. Nothing could beat this, not since… she didn't want to think of that.

Vicki got up from her seat, and was swaying. She quickly grabbed hold of the desk right next to her. After the desk, she met the wall, and the wall brought her into the kitchen once more. Vicki threw away the now empty bottle of alcohol, and grabbed another one up from the counter. The counter that was once full of bottles, now only housed a few while the bottles that were full on the counter lie empty in the trash can.

Vicki heard a knock on the door; she knew there was no way in hell she could make it to that far. The couch, maybe, the door was not even possible. She did go to the couch, but once at the couch she stopped. She sat down and yelled to the door.

"Come on in." She said it with an unmistakable slur in her voice, but she again didn't care. The reason behind the slur was the reason she was so nicely out of it right now, not thinking, not caring, just serenely out of it.

The door knob opened again. Vicki looked up to see who it was.

Henry was standing at the door. He looked as great as always if not better.

Vicki wasn't sure of what to say or to do. She is immensely drunk, and one of the main reasons was standing right in front of her.

"Vicki," Henry gasped.

Henry had never seen her drunk. He also had never imagined her this way. She was always in control no matter what. She was always responsible no matter what. And yet, right before Henry's eyes is a completely intoxicated woman. One he loves, one he knows would normally never get this way, one he knew was broken up no matter what she admitted.

Henry was speechless and unsure of what to do next. Many thoughts flooded across his mind. One thought was just helping Vicki get through this drunken state, another being getting her in bed but not for going to sleep. Many other thoughts flooded through his mind, but the one that he knew was the right thing to do was to help her. Why would he want to tease himself with something he knew didn't want him completely? Why would he hurt her when she remembers all of this? Assuming she could remember everything that has happened. She was so drunk. He was lost of words and actions.

Not in a thousand years would he imagine Vicki so torn up that she would drink herself almost to the point of getting a black out, or alcohol poisoning.

Henry slowly started to walk toward Vicki.

"Vicki, are you okay?"

"O'course, I'm… okay." Vicki was barely able to form words. Henry walked over to the couch were Vicki was sitting.

"I think you should have a shower."

"No! I want to be… right here." Vicki jammed her finger into the couch pointing out where she wanted to be.

"Vicki, please just take a shower." Henry slowly lifted up Vicki.

"Ya know. You s... shouldn't leave." Henry was almost startled by the words. The words that were coming from Vicki, whom was entirely drunk, was a surprise. How many drinks did she have anyway?

"And, why is that?" Henry asked raising a perfect eye brow.

"You don't…want to, and…and you…don't need to." Vicki got out almost falling out of Henry's embrace.

"Vicki stop being silly. You're drunk and you need a shower."

"No! I…I'm fine. I know… I know what I'm saying." Vicki said quickly.

Henry started to bring Vicki to the bathroom.

"Henry, Henry!" Vicki said obnoxiously loud.

"Yes Vicki?"

"I like you a lot." She said almost crying. "Don't leave, plea…please.'

"Vicki, you don't know what you are saying." Henry said trying to hold himself together. He just got sometime from Vicki Nelson, the one who he has fallen in love with, the one that he can share anything with, the one that he truly doesn't want to leave.

"Yes, I do! Stop saying… that!" Vicki yelled starting to get really annoyed at the fact that Henry either didn't want to agree, or did want to agree but didn't want to give in.

"Vicki-" Henry stopped and Vicki suddenly turned in his hands. Vick pushed her lips onto his.

At first Henry started to kiss back, but that was before he remembered that he was going to get her better first.

Henry broke the kiss. "Vicki we need to get you in the shower."

One of Vicki's arms fell from the back of Henry's neck, and slowly bushed Henry in a very special place. Vicki's hand could feel that hardness that was forming there just from her slight touch.

Vicki took advantage of that. She tried to kiss him again on the lips, but was stopped right before she made contact.

Henry knew he was going to lose control any second. He loved Vicki far too much, and he really wanted what she was offering. But he knew that he shouldn't take it, he shouldn't take advantage of her while she was drunk.

"Vicki, please stop it."

"Henry-"

"Vicki let's get you into the shower."

In a few moments, Henry had Vicki in the bathroom. He knew if he took off her clothes that there would be no way he could stop himself from claiming Vicki. So he turned the water to a pretty cool temperature. He walked into the shower with Vicki in toe.

The water brushing against Vicki and Vicki leaning on Henry was one of the best sensations Henry has felt in a long time. He was in love with the woman he was in the shower with. He only knew a few ways to get rid of the hangover, and he wanted to help Vicki before it was time for him to return back home.

"Mmm… this feels nice." Vicki said softly while leaning into Henry's shoulder.

"Yes it is." Henry replied smiling.

Vicki went to Henry's lips again trying to get Henry's attention once more.

"Vicki, you should be better first." Henry said while Vicki was lightly kissing him.

"But…Henry isn't one way to get rid of a hangover… exercise?" Vicki asked while trying to slowly pull Henry's shirt up over his head.

"Vicki-" Vicki removed Henry's shirt. Her hands started to roam around his chest and his back. They all felt so good, so perfect. Henry enjoyed the feeling too, and didn't want it to stop.

Maybe giving into Vicki would be a good thing. She will fight until she wins anyway, right?

Henry started to play with the hem of Vicki's shirt. Vicki could feel his hand brush against the skin of her waist occasionally and slowly she felt her shirt being lifted above their heads.

Vicki loved the feeling of Henry's hands all over her back and her stomach. It was one of the best feelings Vicki could describe.

Vicki started to unbutton Henry's pants. Once the zipper was pulled down the pants, the pants were gone.

"Henry," Vicki slightly moaned at the feeling of Henry's hands pulling Vicki's pants down. "Lets… get out of the shower." She said opening the door and holding onto Henry still for support.

Henry did as he was told. Once he left the shower, Vicki only had her bra and underwear on. Henry brought Vicki to her bed the whole time kissing her and roaming around her luscious mouth.

Vicki was placed on the bed. Her back felt her messy sheets.

Both Henry and Vicki roamed around each others bodies' enjoying the complete bliss of what was happening.

Soon, Vicki felt her bra being tugged off and in its place were Henry's hands.

Henry loved the feeling of Vicki's skin it was so soft, so warm, just perfect.

Soon Vicki's hands traveled down to Henry's silk underwear, and Henry's responded going to Vicki's underwear. They were both quickly out of their underwear, and Vicki was now straddling Henry.

Henry smiled up at Vicki and started to turn them over when Vicki stopped him by holding down his hands.

"I am the one that is supposed to get the most exercise." She said it so nonchalantly and so seductively that Henry no longer cared if Vicki got exercise or not.

He quickly flipped them both over and enjoyed the feeling of Vicki.

He could smell the wetness from Vicki, the pure unadulterated desire. This mixed with is own was pure chaos. He started to play with Vicki's breast while Vicki was lying down with Henry's silky hair between her fingers.

Henry teased Vicki for only a few short seconds before thrusting deep inside her making her moan loud. The room was not quiet until Henry could no longer thrust with an orgasm racking his body. He could feel Vicki starting to cum under him.

Henry sank his teeth into Vicki's breast and the orgasm that Vicki started to hit violently. Vicki was breathing hard and Henry lifted his head from Vicki. He didn't want to take too much blood just enough so that Vicki could feel the pleasure of their life forces becoming one for a few short moments.

Vicki now lay next to Henry reveling in all that happened today.

One day can turn from crappy into pure passion in only a few short moments. At first she was worried of what to think of what just happened between Henry and herself, but then she realized she didn't care. She truly did love him whether or not she would say it out loud was another thing, but life with Henry wouldn't be the same no matter what. She wants to help out Mike, and she truly does love Mike too. She would love to be with him for the rest of her life, but Kate also likes Mike. And in time, she would be a great wife as much as Vicki hated to admit it. She got over it a little bit, but she was truly happy Mike could move on. That way Vicki could also move on, knowing that each of the men she loves are both happy and content with their lives. She should take Henry up on his offer, and get out of Toronto and move to Vancouver with him.

Henry took a calming breath, and quietly said, "Vicki, it is time for me to go the sun will be up in a few short minutes."

"Henry, I…I…" Vicki wasn't sure if she could say it out loud she knew she wanted, and that everyone would be happy with the decision in the end. But the commitment of the act still scared her out of her mind. Demons are hard to face but to Vicki Nelson she would battle demons any day rather than do what she was doing now in this final act. "…Henry I want to go to Vancouver with you." With the words she spoke she stab her fear a little and finally said the way she felt.

Henry held onto Vicki tight unable to say what he felt. He finally gets to keep Vicki. Not the Vicki that is with both Mike and him, but the Vicki that is entirely his.

"I will be back when the sun comes down, dream sweet dreams until then." Henry said leaving the room.

He rushed to his house, barely making it to sun down and was in bed and reveling in the fact that he was going to be with Vicki until the end of her time.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review! **


End file.
